Fire And Rain
by DrayMiaOnly
Summary: "Alexandra! What part of my wish for you to disappear, did you not understand?" he smacked her hand away, closing his book with a loud thud. T for minor coarse language. Could be considered as Jalex or no pairing.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own WOWP. If I was, it wouldn't be a show for kids :|=)

**A/N:** Well... This is the result of watching Disney Channel while I'm running a fever :| I couldn't help it! I just had to write something about Justin and Alex, because I couldn't think about anything else, and I was in the middle of another fic and... well it made my mind a mess.

Thruth be told, I wrote plenty, but this is the first to be completed. So... if you like it, expect more to come.

It can be perceived as JALEX or NOT. So do with it whatever you'd like best. :D oh! It's Justin's POV.

Ok... enough rambling, enjoy and don't hesitate to review (I rarely bite :P).

* * *

"ALEX!"

_pause. rewind._

Shouted in a high pitched voice, full of anger and irritation, this name had always seemed to be Justin's favorite. Over the years, he had lost count of how many times his sister had made him exasperate enough, to result to shouting and screaming like a premature neanderthal.

Although, most times, he had valid reasons for his outbursts. He vividly remembers the first time he scolded her, with his voice raised in such high volumes, the act almost gave him a hoarse throat.

Justin and Alex were 7 and 6 years old respectively. Their parents were working at the substation, and had left Justin in charge of his two young siblings. All were going well, until Max requested a banana-smoothie. Being a caring brother, Justin carefully set the ingredients at the kitchen's counter, and started chopping them inside the blender.

He was almost finished, when he remembered he was supposed to add milk. It took two seconds, for him to open the fridge to get said milk, and for Alex to destroy _everything_. He heard the characteristic purr of the blender, mixing the ingredients. Closing his eyes briefly, he took a deep breath and closed the fridge's door to evaluate the undoubted catastrophe.

Alex, had started the machine without placing the, much needed, blender's lid properly, thus, successfully contriving to sully the kitchen, from ceiling to floor, Max and herself, from head to toes. His exclamation of her name that day had been so loud, it took only two minutes for his parents to burst through the revolving stairs, horrified that something terrible had happened. To their credit, they had been right.

That day, Justin realized he would have to place his mischievous sister under strict surveillance. His efforts were never able to deliver positive results. But if Justin was one thing, that would be unyielding. Alex managed to trick him and prank around his, carefully set, rules countless times, but Justin, after fixing everything she messed up, continued with his life task, to convert his little/evil sister, more determined than before.

Years passed, with Alex becoming more aggressive and bold, with her pranks, taunts and teasings, and Justin becoming more frustrated that she'll never change, but also more hopeful than one day she will mature and outgrow of her irritating habits.

And then came '_THE DAY_'.

_forward. play._

Justin had been restless all week. He had set candidature to become Tribecca Prep's student body President. A position he dreamed since the first day he set foot in highschool. His main competitor was Russel Cordwell, an _athlete_ (Russel's word, Justin always believed football was overestimated, it's not like it was one of the Olympic Games or something!) who knew nothing about the students needs to attend a _strict_ schooling program, and had absolutely no _influence_ on the teachers. This was Justin's _objective_ opinion. Anyway, that is neither here, nor there.

The day of the elections, Justin had been up and at school by 7 in the morning, ready to observe the process, alert as a hawk would be. All were going well, up until he decided to grab a cup of coffee, from the school's cafeteria. He was away from the ballot box for no more than 6 minutes. Returning to his spot, the first thing he saw, was Alex, waving her wand and muttering under her breath towards said ballot box's direction.

At first he was shocked, enough for his coffee to reach the floor, instantly forgotten. Then came the anger, because once again his sister decided to mix magic and school, even thought the _many_ times she had done so in the past, had never had the desired, to her, conclusion.

And when he saw Alex smiling, and nodding her head in approval to her prank, his irritation melted to hurt. He couldn't comprehend the fact, that after everything he had done in his life, in order to be a good and helpful brother to her, all she would do was meddle with him non-stop. And it was one thing to destroy his favorite books or cd, to replace his toothpaste with vinegar-cream (yes, the girl's imagination was terryfing), to kidnap his action figures e.t.c. But to mess with his future? She knew that him serving as a student body President would be good for his college applications, plus, it had been something he wished to do since he started highschool.

And so, instead of the familiar "ALEX!", he relented to silence, feeling more hurt by her actions than ever, turned on his heels, and skipped the rest of the day, to go home and sulk in his room.

* * *

Several hours later, he was engrossed reading for the nth time his copy of '_Secrets of the Jedi_' by Jude Watson, and when he had become pleasantly numb and almost had forgotten about _The Menace_ that was also, incidentally, his sister, his door burst open, revealing a disturbingly upbeat Alex.

"Guess what, Dorky!" she yelled wiggling her eyebrows, her eyes shinning with a glint that seemed to scream 'I-know-something-you-don't-but-you-wish-you-did'.

Naturally, his tranquility abandoned him, the minute her foot stepped inside his threshold. And being more tired of her, than mad at her, he decided he didn't want to talk about it. Like never.

"Get out. And stay there." He announced flatly, not even sparing her a glance.

"Your brain has gone fuzzy from books. Let's try this again. I have great news! Ask me what is it!" she demanded ignoring his request, instead she moved further inside and sprawl herself on his desk's chair.

Mentally counting backwards from 10, he pursed his lips, trying to tame his urge to start yelling at her that he knows everything about her little destruction project involving his future career.

"Dude, what the hell? Earth to Geek Mac Dorkus?" she laughed with mirth, spreading her arm to wave her hand in front of his face.

"Alexandra! What part of my wish for you to disappear, did you not understand?" he smacked her hand away, closing his book with a loud thud.

Hearing her full name and understanding, from years of experience, that she was in trouble, Alex's expression sobered and eyebrows frowned. "Is there something wrong?" she asked looking around the room, in an obvious try to seem nonchalant.

"Yes. _You_. Inside my room. Leave." he punctuated the words harshly, growing impatient with her audacity.

To her credit, she actually appeared hurt. For about 2 seconds. "Did they announced the library will be closed for the weekend, or something? Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll find other _boring_ stuff to do. You can always play with your dolls." she smirked jubilantly, mentally congratulating herself, for the double insult.

"I said get out!" he yelled disgruntled, and, unable to suppress his anger, he jumped up grabbed her arm and all but through her out, closing the door to her dumbfounded face.

A pinch of guilt, in the pit of his stomach, made him curse his brotherly instincts, for kicking in, even when he himself was the cause of mistreatment on his sister. In an attempt to calm down, he took various deep breaths, and almost chocked, when he heard her whisper from the other side of the door.

"By the way, you made it. President of the student body, and the world's biggest jerk, all in one day. Score, Justin!" she yelled, clapping her hands mockingly a couple of times, and then pounded the wood in front of her, for good measure.

"I'm... What the... Alex!" he run out, behind her, without as much as blink. Reaching her room, the place she liked to retreat after every fight between them, he found her door locked.

"Alex, open this door immediately!" he shouted, knocking urgently.

"Fuck you!" she yelled back, and he would rebuke her vocabulary, as soon as she explain her previous apocalypse.

"What do you mean I'm president? How can this be?" he asked, horrible thoughts that he misunderstood in his mind.

"Are you insane? You were nominated! That's how! You stupid-" the rest were muffled, and he pictured her burying her head on her pillows to scream her frustration. A habit she had grew very fond of since the day she had hit puberty.

"But I saw you mess up the results!" he insisted promptly.

He heard hustle, and then the door flipped open, and Alex was standing in front of him, with her arms across her chest, her hair tousled and her eyes glaring daggers.

"I saw you using magic on the ballot box!" he accused, even though he wasn't sure anymore, "If you didn't mess up the results, what did you do?"

"I _corrected_ them!" she deadpanned. There was a pause, during which Justin raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"That kid, what's-he's-name-Cordwell and his buddies, planted _fake_ votes inside the balloon box. I saw them. I only cast a spell to cancel them. Happy?" she shook her head disapprovingly from side to side.

"It's ballot box." he said, automatically, the urge to correct her to great to resist.

"That's not our subject!" she sighed sounding tired, and he winced remembering his unfair treatment.

"Alex..." he whispered, lowering his head, not knowing to say. She had tried to help him, and he had probably bruised her arm. Feeling physically sick, he raised his head in time to look at her glistening eyes, before the door closed at his face with a soft click.

"Really, dude, not cool." Max's voice came from across the hallway, and he turned to look at his little brother feeling helpless.

"What was I thinking, Maxie?" he asked, his eyes burned with tears of shame, a need to mend his relationship with his sister, right away, formed inside his conscience.

"One tip. Leave her alone for a while. I'd say, go to her after dinner, but before she falls asleep." he winked and carried on his way, down the stairs, with a lopsided smile on his face, leaving Justin contemplating the possibility of the Russo family having more mature members than he previously thought.

* * *

Just like Max had suggested, Justin stood outside of Alex's room, about an hour after they had dinner. Soft music could be heard, a fact that showed Alex wasn't in a good mood, as she would normally hear up-beat pop and not relaxing ballads.

He knocked softly, two times. "I'm sleeping!" came a stern answer from inside.

"Then how come you're answering?" he asked, trying to humor the situation, which was probably a bad move. Revealing his identity caused Alex to not even bother to tell him to get lost, as he had expected, she simply remained silent.

"Alex?" he knocked again. Still nothing. He sighed "Look, I- just... _I'm sorry_. I shouldn't have assumed your intentions. I should have asked you what was going on. It's just- You're always up to something, and usually it has to do about me, and I thought you were pranking me again. But this is important for me, you know? And I didn't want to believe you would do this to me, but you have done so many things so far to humiliate me, and I know that most of the times you don't mean it but- God! I'm rambling... Alex, please, open the door." he was poking the door frame, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

He waited for a couple of seconds and, when she didn't respond, he decided to leave her alone, faintly hoping she would change her mind by tomorrow and forgive him.

"I'll go now. Just keep in mind that I'm sorry, ok? I really am. Goodnight, Alexandra." he whispered, spreading his fingers against the light-colored wood for a moment. Then he turned and walked to his room.

* * *

_40 minutes later..._

Justin was lying on his bed, his eyes closed though he wasn't asleep, when his door cracked open softly and a small figure slipped inside.

He lowered the covers to his waist, while adjusting to sit slightly up, with both of his pillows placed to a supporting position, against the bed's frame.

Alex walked calmly and took a sit on his desk's chair. She opened her mouth, regretted said act, and closed it again. She never had been good with words, he mused. Which was tiresome, as he would often find himself in, desperate, attempts to convince his mind that, in spite of her behavior, she really did care about him. Deep down inside. Ok, deep deep deep down inside.

A few minutes pass and, with a heavy sigh, Justin lowered himself, flat against the matress, and rested on his left side, to be able to look at her. They stayed like this, eyes locked in an eternal battle, with no words to break the silence for an undefined amount of time.

Then, he lifted the covers and patted the empty spot softly. Without breaking eye-contact, Alex approached the bed and lied down on her side, facing him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, dragged her closer, and started to slowly tracing his fingers through her heavy curls. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed a hand directly above his heart.

He often marvelled, and to be honest was incredibly scared of, the way they seemed to _fit_ together. Like two halves of a whole, two pieces of the same puzzle (which technically they _were_, you know, same family and all...), the way they got closer to each other after everytime they fighted, especially when both of them had fault. There would always be this overwhelming impulse, afterwards. This _need_ to be reunited, to reconnect, to come together. Because sometimes, _just sometimes_, two wrongs could make a right.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, her voice cracking from yelling and crying all day.

Tightening his hold around her, a tired smile appeared on his face. "I'm sorry too." he whispered back.

She sighed contently, snuggling closer to him. "Can I sleep here tonight?" she asked hesitantly.

"Goodnight, Alexandra." he replied, effectively signaling the end of pointless conversations at _insane_ morning hours.

She started humming, a song that had registered on her brain as _theirs_ from the moment she first heard it. Her voice a sequence of the night, until it softly died down and her lips remained closed, as sleep finally took his claim on both of them.

_"Like fire and rain,_  
_you can drive me insane,_  
_but I can't stay mad at you for anything._  
_We're Venus and Mars,_  
_we're like different stars,_  
_but you're the harmony to every song I sing._  
_And I wouldn't change a thing."_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** The song is '_Wouldn't Change A Thing_' by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas (which is btw the only song I like from Camp Rock 1 or 2 *apologies to fans*) and it struck me that it fits amazingly for Jalex.

So...What do you think? Let me know and thank you for reading :)_  
_


End file.
